Black Widow (Avengers Alliance)
|-|Classic= |-|Grey Suit= |-|Avengers= |-|Age of Ultron= Summary A genetically enhanced super-spy product of KGB experimentation, Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova escaped her Soviet masters and transformed herself into a valued S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Superbly skilled in martial arts and a wide variety of customised weapons, she is the perfect infiltrator. Official Bio Personal Statistics Name: Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova, Black Widow Origin: Avengers Alliance Gender: Female Age: 30's Weight: 131 lbs Height: 5'7" Affiliation: Avengers, Champions, Heroes for Hire, Lady Liberators, Secret Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Thunderbolts, Marvel Knights Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 9-A | 8-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology, Martial Arts Masters, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (With Iso-8), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponents attack, accuracy, and evasion speed), Can easily incapacitate or stun opponents, Power Nullification (Removes and prevents statistic amplification) as well as enemy buffs, capable of easily exhausting and winding opponents, Stealth Mastery | Same as Classic Black Widow | All of Classic Black Widow's abilities as well as Adaptation (When part of a team) | Same as Classic Black Widow Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Scaling to Captain America physically), much higher with statistics amplification | Small Building level (Should be able to match the Punisher in combat who can tank direct hits from rocket launchers, scales to a younger Spider-Man), much higher with statistics amplification | Small Building level (Scaling to previous form), much higher with statistics amplification | Multi-City Block level (Scales to others such as Deadpool, Captain America, and DareDevil), much higher with statistics amplification Speed: Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level+ | Small Building level | Small Building level | Multi-City Block level Stamina: Peak Human (Far greater than any athlete, capable of pushing herself to her limit) | Peak Human | Superhuman (Can fight for hours if not days on end without resting. Able to keep fighting despite taking heavy blows) | Godlike (Able to physically keep up with opponents for hours despite taking blows that would normally K.O or severely wind her) Range: Melee range. Hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: *'Isotope-8:' Iso-8 boosts the characters; Speed, Attack, Durability, Stamina, and Accuracy. Intelligence: Gifted. A well renowned assassin capable of infiltrating compounds of many evil organisations such as: A.I.M, Hydra, and the Maggia. Well versed in dozens of languages and multiple cultures. Known for her ability to blend into crowds in various situations using psychology to hide her attention and mentally outwit her opposition. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Canon 616 feats and MCU feats (Avengers Alliance has references to the mainline comics as well as having story lines similar to the MCU) *Has years of combat experience against criminals, monsters, demons, robots, super-villains, aliens, and other super powered foes *Helped fight and defeat Doctor Doom's syndicate (A syndicate consisting of: A.I.M, Hydra, The Maggia, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The Hand, U-Foes, Wrecking Crew, The Hood, and Doctor Doom) *Casually disarmed a booby trap that was heavily guarded by members of the Brotherhood *Disposed of a lair of vampires without being detected *Took out a Hydra Strike team Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Arts Combo:' A mix of punches and kicks. *'Widow's Bite:' Has a ranged attack that can incapacitate the opponent *'Flying Kick:' A flying kick attack that can remove beneficial status effects *'Widowmaker:' A buff that gives her a chance to stun the opponent with her next attack. Also allows her to focus on the opponent making the probability of the attack landing, increased. Key: Classic | Grey Suit | Avengers | Age of Ultron Note: I will be comparing Black Widow to her 616 counterpart, so I'm giving credit since I will be taking some content from her page from here and here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hawkeye (Avengers: Battle for Earth) Hawkeye's Profile (Note: This was Grey Suit Black Widow against Hawkeye in his Ronin form, and speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Avengers Alliance Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Adults Category:Assassins Category:Reformed Villain Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9